deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Miller VS Robert Neville
Joel Miller VS Robert Neville is the 9th episode of Darth_Mallen's Death Battle. It features Joel Miller from Naughty Dog's The Last of Us and Robert Neville from Warner Bros' I Am Legend. Description The Last of Us VS I Am Legend. Two hardened survivors of post-apocalypse battle for the title of the last man on Earth! Interlude Wiz: Eventually the apocalyse will happen. Whether natural or man-made, it's unavoidable. Boomstick: But there's always gonna be a few that will survive through the madness, like Joel Miller the hardened smuggler. Wiz: And Robert Neville the hardened scientist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Joel Miller Wiz: Joel Miller was a good man with a good job and a loving daughter. All that changed when a deadly outbreak claimed the world's population and his family. Years later he became a hardened survivor, but at the loss of his only companion and the meeting of a young woman gave him new hope and a better outlook on life. Boomstick: But that's the abridged version. Here's the rest of what turned Joel from a family man into a hardened Texas killer. Wiz: Joel was a resident of Texas when a mutated strain of the cordyseps struck the US. Joel and his daughter Sarah managed to escape the initial chaos but a soldier stopped the pair from going any further, claiming Sarah's life. Boomstick: Over the course of 20 years Joel became a killing machine, with a style of shoot first, ask questions later, though he could be stealthy when he wanted to. Wiz: He eventually settled in a Boston quarantine zone but life was hard. He along with a smuggler named Tess made a living bringing contraband items into the city. A meeting with a rebel leader changed his occupation when she tasked him and Tess with smuggling a 14 year old girl out of the city. Boomstick: They later found out that the girl, Ellie, was immune to the mushroom disease and was their best chance of a cure. But the plan didn't go so well as Tess was killed in a shootout, and as a last promise to her, he vowed to take Ellie to get the cure ripped out of her and save humanity. Joel would do this by murdering his way across the States with his wide array of weapons, including a Mossburg 500AT Shotgun, Winchester Model 70 hunting rifle and the beautiful Smith & Wesson Model 629 revolver, or as it's simply known, El Diablo. Wiz: This is a gun so powerful it can take out a Bloater, the strongest enemy in the game with only a few headshots. Joel would use these weapons to kill infected humans, hunters and cannibals before reaching Salt Lake City. Learning that they would end up killing Ellie to find a cure, Joel chose the option to save her rather than live alone. Joel would use all his skill in stealth, hand-to-hand combat and pure brute force to rescue Ellie and return her home. Boomstick: But it's not in Joel's nature to be so caring. He's really friggin' brutal! He'd brake people's bones to get the information he'd need and quite happily torture men in some of the worst way's seen in gaming. Wiz: Often overly brutal and preferring force over stealth can get him in sticky situations, usually bailed out by Ellie. But despite this he's tough as nail's and twice as sharp, bringing the pain to his enemies in order to achieve his goals. Boomstick: Let's be honest, there's only one rule in his world: kill or be killed. (Joel brakes the neck of a cannibal tied to a chair) Cannibal 2: Fuck you man! He told you what you wanted! I ain't telling you shit! Joel: Don't worry. I believe him. (Joel smashes the face of cannibal 2 with a two-by-four, blood flying everywhere) Robert Neville Wiz: Robert Neville was a good man with a good job and a loving daughter. All that changed when a deadly outbreak claimed the world's population and his family. Years later he became a hardened survivor, but at the loss of his only companion and the meeting of a young woman gave him new hope and a better outlook on life. Boomstick: Wait, that sounds too familiar. Wiz: Granted the story between Joel and Robert seem the same but in reality they're two very different characters. Robert Neville was a high ranking government scientist when the Krippin Virus struck the world. Trying to escape the chaos, his wife and daughter were killed in a helicopter crash, leaving him alone with his dog, Sam. Boomstick: 3 years later Robert was the only man left in a pretty overgrown New York city. Each day he'd broadcast a radio message looking for any remaining survivors and each night in his heavily fortified house, complete with spotlights and a minefield. He survived each day either keeping sane, or maybe losing his sanity, by setting up mannequins to talk to and playing new reruns on his TV. Robert: (to mannequin) Say, ah, who's that girl over there? (mannequin doesn't speak) Never mind, i'll see ya later. Boomstick: Ya gotta wonder what he's been on the last 3 years. Wiz: Anti-depressants probably. Anyway, Robert became a hunter, looking for animals and food supplies throughout the ruined city. He'd hunt with his personal scoped assault rifle and hand gun, as was as Sam, who'd travel with him everywhere. Boomstick: One day that backfired and Sam ended up infected with KV. And failing to find a cure in time to save her, had no choice to put her down. This snapped Robert and he decided to go on a Darkseeker killing spree. Wiz: This also backfired and had to be rescued by a woman named Anna and a boy named Ethan. They returned to Robert's house but the next night were invaded by a horde of Darkseekers. Boomstick: They were totally surrounded. Roberts solution? Unreasonable suicide! Which leads to Robert's weakness. Wiz: Despite being a brilliant scientist and eventually finding the all important cure, Robert doesn't think things through before acting. He could have just dropped the grenade and escaped through the same tunnel the other two crawled in but it didn't occur to him at the time. Boomstick: And won't ever again. But Robert is a stealthy guy and is full of surprises and skill to survive his bleak version of the post-apocalypse. Robert: If you are out there, please....you are not alone. DEATH BATTLE! Post apocalyptic New York, sunset. Robert Neville is scouting through the long grass. He spots a deer and aims to fire but a shot is fired from elsewhere that hits the deer. Joel comes along to check his kill and Robert fires a warning shot with his pistol. Joel quickly takes cover. FIGHT! Both Joel and Robert open fire, Joel manages to get in close and throw some stiff punches. Robert manages to throw some but not in the same power as Joel. Robert fires his home security grenades which distracts Joel enough for Robert to open fire with his pistol, catching Joel in the shoulder and making him take cover. Robert equips his assault rifle and hunts him. Joel meanwhile, patches up his wound and equips his shotgun. Joel makes a charge, firing shots and Robert discharges an ammo clipping. During the reload, Joel gets in close and fires El Diablo at his knee, bringing Robert down. Joel locks Robert in a chokehold and he begins to lose consciousness. Robert, seeing no way out, reaches for a grenade in his pocket and pulls the pin. Joel hears the click and releases Robert. Both men are quick to get to their feet and Robert charges at Joel. The grenade explodes and both men are killed in the resulting blast. DOUBLE K.O. Conclusion Boomstick: Well that was underwhelming. Wiz: Joel was definitely the more skilled gunman and hunter. He was also able to trump Neville in hand-to-hand combat, since Neville has no experience fighting actual humans. Boomstick: But Joel didn't count on Roberts willingness to give his own life for the victory. Remember that the grenade used to kill Robert in the movie was powerful enough to take out a dozen Darkseekers, so Joel didn't stand a chance against a blast like that. Wiz: And even if he survived the initial blast he wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway. His life threatening injuries in the game were always treated by Ellie, and in Death Battle, no help from partners. Boomstick: Either way you look at it, it was definitely the last of them. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Next time on Death Battle Malak: Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all of these things, Revan. REVAN VS Esburn: There is one they fear. In their tougue, he is Dovahkiin: Dragonborn! DRAGONBORN Trivia * The connection between Joel Miller and Robert Neville is they are both survivors of a deadly virus outbreak that claims most of the world's population and who battle the mutated remains of humanity. * This is the first, and so far, only battle which ends with both competitors dying resulting in a draw. * This is the official replacement for the Undertaker VS Sting battle, which was cancelled for unknown reasons. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Darth Mallen Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles